1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of displaying an image, which are applicable to an apparatus and the like that may connect an external device by using universal serial bus (USB) connection.
2. Description of Related Art
USB connection between a personal computer and an external device has spread recent years. As the external device which may be connected by using the USB connection, various kinds of device such as image device, audio device, memory device, input/output device, and communication device have been presented.
In USB specification, plural classes as device class or interface class are stipulated. By specifying the class of the external device, by its device information, which may be connected to the apparatus of displaying the image by using the USB connection, the apparatus of displaying the image can recognize that the connected external device is any of the image device, the audio device and the like.
As the USB connection has spread, the apparatus of displaying an image such as a television receiver has connected a digital camera, memory device and the like by using the USB connection, in addition to the USB connection between the personal computer and the external device. This enables the television receiver to read any image data stored in the digital camera or the like out thereof and to display it on the screen thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-130168 has disclosed a method of recognizing device and a host apparatus in which if such the USB connection is performed, the host apparatus acquires any device information of the portable device according to a series of sequences between the host apparatus and the portable device, thereby detecting which device is connected based on the device information.